


【武战道/火急】墟像（下）

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【武战道/火急】墟像（下）

你们跌跌撞撞的踏着月光，穿过静谧的长廊，踩着破碎的玻璃和横七竖八的建材，深一脚浅一脚如同在跳探戈。期间急速锋真的哼起了不知名的曲子，旋律耳熟，细节却大相径庭。你总疑心这是他记错了或者哼跑了，但听起来并不糟糕，甚至值得铺开纸来仔仔细细记上一通，也就开了口坦诚的去称赞对方。换来个亮闪闪的笑容，

“其实以前心血来潮学过一阵吉他，想着以后遇到想追的人还能玩玩儿浪漫，结果被教我吉他的队友说唱的和弹得根本不在一个调上，一来二去就放弃了。哪儿能想到最后遇到的根本不是个喜欢浪漫的姑娘，哎，不如下次我弹你唱算了，拉上他们几个去圣骑森林搞个篝火晚会。”

“我倒是没问题，不过除了我以外的问题可是不少。”

“那就，到时候再说！”急速锋向来有这种乐观的展望，自说自话的规划完毕就甩开话题，带你拐进熄灯已久的舍区。月神殿损毁的比较严重，这里虽是最先修缮完的地方，但电梯这种非必需品还没维修完毕，你们一级级的攀上仍留了一些石灰味道的楼梯，脚步声在昏暗中如海潮一般将你们的距离拉近，等到你们站在那扇门前，你才发觉他刚刚才松开握着你的手。

“我还是第一次在别人的房间留宿。”你礼貌的侧过头不去看他输入的密码，开口试图稀释一下沉甸甸的空气。

“我也没怎么留人住过我房间——太乱了，虽然我自己也没觉得有什么，但不止一个人吐槽过这个。你可别像风雪之城那位一样有整洁癖。毕竟除了我这里你可就只有大厅能睡了。”

“客随主便，我尽量无视。”

他冲你挑了挑眉毛，把房门推开，脱了外套随手扔上门边的衣挂，你拿下来替他顺好，和自己的一同挂上去，等到你把领带也解开理好，急速锋早就脱得只剩一件黑色紧身内衫坐在床边了，房间里只开了一盏台灯，大多数的光都照在桌面上那堆杂乱无章的文件与图纸上，余下四溢的光在墙上分出一道光影的分界线来，延伸到他的额发上方，刚好能让你看清他的面孔。

“在我这里可没有尺码合适的衣服，出于衣装整洁的考虑，你可别穿着衬衫睡，需要睡衣的话可以去那边的衣柜里翻一件大码T恤凑合凑合。”

他停顿了一下，放在床单上的手向下用了点儿力，目光也收回来一些。

“我倒是希望你不需要。”

其实他没必要说到这个地步，急速锋的想法总是简单易懂，向来不会被复杂的东西掩盖。你们继续刚刚那个残顶下、月光中的吻，舌尖相缠，鼻息重叠。各自把柔软而致命的地方展露出来，作为维持稳定平等关系的筹码推给对方。从搭档到伴侣的转换简单过撕掉一张纸，毕竟其实也不是所有缔结了婚约的人都能做到心意相通性命相托。但这转换又是这么困难，要许多的试探、犹豫后才能最终敲定，明确不会因迈出多余的一步而导致所有铺陈都倾塌殆尽。所以每一次你的手指掀开衣料，触碰上他的皮肤时，都需要一段时间来适应这种真实。

“我以为你已经放弃了优柔寡断。”青年一颗颗的解开你衬衫的纽扣，伸出食指戳了戳你的心口处，指尖陷进肌肉层，他砸了下舌，转而不轻不重的咬了口你的肩膀。这些举动都过于孩子气，你没能忍住揉他脑袋的想法。

“准确来说，”你不得不在他颇有不满的眼神里收回手来，看着那头乱糟糟的白毛阐述事实“我放弃了不必要的优柔寡断。”

就好像你也没有完全切除自己的锐气与张扬一般。

他躺在蓝灰色的床单上，脱去了衣服的身体像是一尾鱼，有着相似的柔韧与触感，却没有那么无瑕，单是膝盖上就有不少隐约的伤疤，这些在他身上显得过于合情合理。伤痕或许来自他冒冒失失的儿时，或许源于瞬息万变的战场，最终拥有了纪念意义。你的手掌沿着他的腿上行，最终停在他的腹部，那里有工整的块状肌肉，一看就是通过专门训练才能长久留下的。

“好看吧？羡慕吧？”青年的语气中透着股得意洋洋的劲儿。

“好看，羡慕。”你点头，非常配合。

“要是刚刚在那边就开始做，你就能看的更清楚。今儿的月亮还挺亮的。”急速锋装模作样的惋惜一通，你有些好笑的看他一眼，一边从床头柜里找东西，一边开口把他拉回现实。

“然后你就会因为没有润滑疼的直嚎，事后清理也会相当麻烦。”

“哎，火雷霆你这个人呐。”他帮你翻出了润滑剂，十分随意的丢在枕头边，然后指着你手里的东西抗议“你非得戴套？我跟你说，我过往情史清清白白，你犯不着拿这玩意儿折磨自己，清理也不会比洗衣服更麻烦吧？”

“你省下那时间多睡一会儿，有什么要求也等事情少一点再说。”

“行行行，你不嫌难受我当然也没意见。”他眼睛滴溜溜的转来转去，就是不再往你这边看，你又和他接了个浅吻，发觉对方的脸已经热了。

真到做起来的时候，急速锋也没和你掰扯的劲儿了，手指头在你身上划拉来划拉去（大多数时候戳你的胸肌戳的不亦乐乎），只在你探进第三根手指的时候咕哝了句“感觉很奇怪。”

“和以前不一样？”你把手抽回来，关切的询问道。

“好热，一时兴起买了热感润滑剂，没想到是这种感觉。”他显得有点儿恍惚“不知道怎么和你形容，总之是比以前更清楚的意识到自己在被人侵入。”

青年回过神来，伸手抱住你的肩膀，尖尖的犬齿在你的脖子上啃来啃去，像是什么大型犬科动物。“好了别说那么多，你能不能快点儿进入正题。”

你眨眨眼睛，把自己楔进青年的身体，隔着一层薄膜，你倒是感觉不到润滑剂带来的幻觉一样的热，箍住你的温度毫无疑问的来自某个年轻的将军，白发蓝眼的青年，一身的冷色，身体中的血液和莽撞的心却都是炽热的。你伸手握住他抵着你小腹的器官，他便深吸了一口气，在刺激之下把你夹的更紧。你们都口干舌燥，沁出一层薄薄的汗，微微张开的唇间酝酿着一些字节，他间或在喘息间唤出你的名字，你也每次都简短的回应他，附上一个表达诚意的吻，落在每一处触手可及的皮肤。

周遭安静的出离，毕竟黎明还要再过三个小时，此刻活着的东西似乎只有你们，或许再算上窗外许久才因受惊叫上一声的鸟。在这种夜晚里，连情欲都可以被过滤的清澈明快，不使人感到焦灼。你们毫无疑问的享受其中，却不止享受于肉体的欢愉。自然这是引人沉沦的，沉沦于此也不是错误。有吸引力的双方无可避免的要一同沉进未知，让未知不附带恐慌需要的先决条件很多。

事关一次废墟中的谈话，事关几次刀与戟的相交，事关信任、羁绊和复杂的情感。

辨认清他们大概要很久，但你想，总会小于指上的金属环朽坏的时间。


End file.
